


Workk

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: They didn't like each other, just each other's body heat .. but will something more happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Her phone rings and Garnet reaches over to answer it. “Amethyst,” she says.

“Hey G., Jasper is supposed to be coming over in a few to get her hair done. I won’t be able to make it, but do you think you could handle her for me? She just wants some braided Mohawk style,” Amethyst says on the other line.

Garnet rolls her eyes and lets out a soft sigh. A knock sounds at the door and she glances over at it. “Yeah Amethyst, I got it.” With that, she ends the call and makes her way to the door.

Getting a grip on the handle, she opens it with ease. “Hello Jasper,” she says as she opens the door wider and gestures for Jasper to come in.

“Hey Garnet, Ame ready?” Jasper answers and turns when she hears the tiniest sound of a click as the lock clicks in place.

“Amethyst isn’t here, but have a seat.” Garnet gestures to the center of the room where a hair styling chair sits.

Jasper looks at the chair then back at Garnet. “What are you saying? Where is Amethyst?” Jasper questions.

Garnet begins walking over to the hair station with all the hair supplies she’ll need. “Amethyst couldn’t make it, so, I’m doing your hair.” Picking up a comb, she turns toward Jasper. “Take a seat Jasper, I promise it won’t be long.”

“Now, wait, do you even know how to do hair?” Jasper questions, not budging from her spot.

Garnet turns back to the hair station and places the comb down. “Jasper, I’ve taught Amethyst everything she knows about doing hair.”

Jasper crosses her arms at Garnet’s statement. “Then why aren’t you the hairdresser?”

Garnet allows a small smile to cross her lips. “I’m not passionate about it like Amethyst is.” Garnet walks over to Jasper and gently grips her forearm. “Come, have a seat, I won’t be long.” Garnet gently pulls Jasper towards the chair and Jasper allows herself to be pulled.

Garnet walks back over to the hair station. “You wanted a braided Mohawk or something of the sort right?” she questions as she moves to grab the comb, the rubber bands and a hair clip.

“Yeah,” Jasper responds as Garnet walks over and places everything on her lap.

Garnet doesn’t respond, instead she positions herself behind Jasper and uses the comb to part Jasper’s hair straight down the middle. Sticking the comb on one side of Jasper’s hair, Garnet gathers the other side in one of her hands. 

“Can you hand me the clip?” Garnet questions and uses her free hand to grab the clip off of Jasper. Once firmly clipping the hair, Garnet removes the comb from the other side of Jasper’s hair and began parting thin sections to begin braiding.

Garnet places the comb aside and grips the section. As she makes her way through the first couple of braids, she can feel Jasper shrinking slightly. “Am I braiding too hard?” she inquires.

“Nah, Ame actually braids harder than you,” Jasper lets out. Jasper knows she’s lying … slightly. Amethyst does braid harder than Garnet, but it most definitely hurts.

“Good, cause I never pegged you for being tender headed,” Garnet quips out.

Jasper bites her tongue as she feels the pressure of Garnet’s fingers tilting her head. She gasps inaudibly as she feels the pressure of Garnet’s torso against her arm. Everything in her wanted to wrap her arm around Garnet’s waist, not because she liked her, but because somehow, it felt like it would help Garnet to braid easier while also keeping the pressure of Garnet’s body against her own.

“Tilt your head forward,” Garnet calmly says as she also presses Jasper’s head against her chest to get a better grip on Jasper’s hair. 

Jasper lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when Garnet finally steps away. She reaches up with one hand to feel the braids, but quickly retracts her hand as she feels the stinging of her knuckles as the comb comes in contact with them.

“What was that for?” Jasper hisses out.

“Never touch your hair when it’s unfinished. Amethyst obviously didn’t take that lesson too well,” Garnet lets out.

“What is that, like an unspoken but known rule among hair stylists?” 

The corner of Garnet’s mouth curls up slightly. “Yes, it actually is. Anyways, hand me a couple of the rubber bands.” She extends her hands and Jasper places a handful of rubber bands in her hand. 

Jasper winces slightly as Garnet grips each braid and places a rubber band around it.

“Are you ready to start the other side or do you want to stop?” Garnet asks from beside Jasper.

Jasper turns to look up at Garnet, a different view from when she is standing. She doesn’t like her, but she’d be a fool if she didn’t notice how great she looks. There’s not too many females out in the world with a similar body build like Garnet. That and when she took her shades off, she has to most gorgeous pair of eyes Jasper has ever seen.

“Nah, you can continue,” Jasper says and Garnet moves to her other side.

Garnet preceded with the same process she used to do the first half of Jasper’s head. She didn’t like Jasper, though she was pretty easy on the eyes, her muscles were quite a spectacle and her hair was something Garnet could never tire of doing or playing with. 

So, closing the gap between Jasper and herself was nothing out of the ordinary. Whenever she use to do a hair style like Jasper’s, she often got close to the client. So, the lack of space between them was nothing out of the ordinary for Garnet, but noticing and enjoying the warmth radiating off Jasper was something new.

Garnet got half way through the second side of her head before Jasper couldn’t take it anymore. All the back and forth about whether or not placing her arm around Garnet’s waist would cause trouble was starting to piss her off. With one swift movement, Jasper wraps her arm around Garnet’s waist and pulls her closer.

Garnet doesn’t deter in her braiding and she tries not to let the feel of Jasper’s arm around her waist cause her to shiver. Jasper’s grip on her waist slides slowly down until Jasper’s hand is situated firmly on Garnet’s ass. If Garnet notices, she does let it show. 

Garnet takes a minute to examine her work. She did a good job. “Stand up, see if you like it,” Garnet says, but doesn’t make to move out of Jasper’s grip.

Jasper didn’t expect Garnet to allow her to stay like this. Her hand sliding to Garnet’s ass was an accident, but apparently, Garnet didn’t mind. Jasper couldn’t care less about her hair, if what Garnet said was true, that she taught Ame everything there was to know about doing hair, then she was sure that her hair was fine.

No, Jasper’s main focus was the woman in which she had wrapped in one of her arms. She knew Garnet didn’t like her, just like she didn’t like Garnet, but she knew, that just like herself, she was drawn to the heat and feel of the other’s body.

“I’m sure it looks fine,” Jasper finally lets out as she uses her free hand to pull Garnet in between her legs. “May I?” Jasper’s hands reach out toward Garnet’s shades, but then stop, waiting for the other’s response.   
Garnet nods her head and Jasper gently slides the shades away from her eyes. Staring back at her was a pair of blue and brown eyes. 

Garnet stares back at Jasper, not a trace of anything on her face, but Jasper could see the sparks of confusion, anxiety and distrust in her eyes.

Jasper lifts one hand up to cup Garnet’s face. “You’re eyes are gorgeous.” Jasper stares at Garnet with a smile on her lips. “And your hands work magic on hair.” Jasper uses her free hand to pick up one of Garnet’s; her huge hand practically swallowing Garnet’s.

“Jasper, what are you doing? You know neither of us like each other, so why are you doing all this?” Garnet’s stoic voice asks, but if Jasper listened closely, she could hear the slight waver in Garnet’s voice.

“Because like you, I’m drawn to your body heat and the feel of your body against mine.” Jasper drops her hands from Garnet, only to run them up her waist, before settling them on the base of Garnet’s hips.

Garnet’s eyes never broke away from Jasper’s, even as she felt Jasper’s hands running up her waist before they settled. She’s right, that’s one thing, but that doesn’t mean she’d admit it so easily.

“So, how are you going to prove it?” Garnet asks, not wavering at being caught.

Jasper smiles brilliantly at her and stands up, which forces Garnet to step back, but that doesn’t last long on Garnet's mind as Jasper’s lips immediately cover her own.

Jasper wanted Garnet to react to her, she needed Garnet to react to her. Jasper tightens her hold on Garnet’s waist and deepened the kiss. She begins smiling into the kiss when she feels Garnet’s grip on her tighten as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's two fingers deep in her when Garnet's phone rings.

Stopping her pumping, Jasper looks up at Garnet. "Don't answer it."

Garnet glances over at the phone and sees Amethyst's name pop up. "It's Amethyst."

"She has a key."

"Actually, she doesn't." Garnet looks back over at Jasper before picking up the phone. "Amethyst."

Jasper silently shakes her head before removing her fingers from Garnet.

"Hey G., Sorry about earlier. I hope Jasper didn't give you too much trouble. Did she like the style?" Amethyst's voice comes through the phone.

Garnet looks down at Jasper, who at that moment decided to drag her tongue over Garnet's clit.

"Mmmmhm, yeah, she liked it," Garnet lets out as Jasper slips her tongue inside her.

"You okay G.?"

Garnet closes her eyes before answering. "Yeah, cramps."

"Aight, welp, I should be back within the hour," Amethyst lets out.

"Mmmmhm," Garnet moans as Jasper adds two fingers to join her mouth. "I'll probably be sleep by then, but the door will be unlocked."

"Aight," Amethyst says before the call ends.

Garnet drops the phone and places her hand on Jasper's head as Jasper quickens the pace and moves her fingers in a come hither fashion inside Garnet.

"Shit, shit, shit," Garnet lets out as she comes. Garnet falls back on the bed with her eyes closed, trying to calm her breathing.

Jasper removes her fingers and mouth from Garnet, licking her lips.

After a moment, Garnet opens her eyes and looks at Jasper. Garnet notices a bulge in Jasper's lap.

Crawling over and straddling Jasper, Garnet rubs herself against Jasper. "Want me to fix it?" Garnet asks as she reaches back and begins rubbing Jasper's dick.

Jasper closes her eyes at Garnet's menstruation before placing a hand on Garnet's, effectively stopping her. Opening her eyes, Jasper smiles at Garnet.

"As much as I would like that, I just wanted to thank you for doing my hair," Jasper says before leaning forward and capturing Garnet's lips with her own.

Garnet returns the kiss, much quicker than earlier. Garnet runs one hand through Jasper's hair as the other continues rubbing the length of Jasper's dick. "You sure? Seems to me like you could use it."

Jasper groans as Garnet runs her thumb over the tip of her dick. Garnet smiles at the reaction.

Jasper quickly picks Garnet up and lifts her off of her. "I'm sure," Jasper pauses as she begins fixing herself. "But, maybe we can do this another time," Jasper leaves the statement open.

Garnet smiles and covers herself with her covers. "We'll see. I'll see you around Jasper."  
Jasper smiles and exits the room.

Garnet quickly makes her way to the bathroom to shower before heading to bed.

Garnet briefly remembers the door opening again.


	3. Chapter 3

Garnet is sitting on a bench reading when she feels a pair of two large hands cover her eyes.

“Guess who?” A whimsical voice sounds from behind her.

Garnet smiles at the voice and closes her book, placing it beside her. “Hmm, is it Bismuth?”

A hearty laugh sounds and the hands are removed from Garnet's eyes.

“Yeah.” Bismuth makes her way around to sit next to Garnet. Bismuth looks at sky before positioning herself so that her head is on Garnet’s lap.

Garnet allows another smile to pull at her lips before reaching down and twisting one of Bismuth's dreads between her fingers.

“Guess who's getting a new roommate.” Bismuth glances up at Garnet.

Garnet hums as her response.

Taking Garnet's hum as indication to proceed, Bismuth continues. “I mean, I don't know when exactly; either today or tomorrow.”

Garnet hums again as she drops one dread to pick up another. “When you going to let me retwist these?”

Bismuth smiles and looks up at Garnet. “I mean, I'm done for the day. If you're free, you can do it now?” Bismuth leaves the statement open.

Garnet nods her head; Bismuth's dreads slipping from her fingers.

“Great, I have everything in my room.” Bismuth hops up and stretches out a hand for Garnet to take.

Garnet grabs her book before taking Bismuth's hand.

Bismuth helps Garnet up and proceeds to lead the way to her room.

* * *

Garnet stand behind Bismuth as she waits for the latter to unlock the door.

“Welcome,” Bismuth's says as she pushes open the door and gesture Garnet in.

As Garnet steps in, she is surrounded by a big living area, a bedroom on the left side of the living area with a bathroom in the upper left corner of the living room. On the right lies another bedroom.

The door behind her shuts. “You can have a seat. I'll be back with everything.” Bismuth disappears into the room on the right.

Garnet takes a seat on the couch, closest to Bismuth's room. On her left sits a lamp on a glass corner table.

“Aight, here's everything,” Bismuth says as she comes out her room and places everything on the table next to Garnet.

“Okay.” Garnet reaches over to grab the locking gel; unscrewing it's lid before placing it back on the table.

Bismuth takes a seat on the floor, in between Garnet’s legs.

Garnet splits Bismuth's hair into two parts before grabbing a clip to contain Bismuth's lower half of her hair.

Garnet splits Bismuth's upper half in two before grabbing another clip and clips the right half of the hair.

Garnet reaches and places a glob of locking get on the back of her left hand before grabbing one of Bismuth's dreads.

Using her thumb and index finger, Garnet spreads the locking gel over the dread as she retwists them.

Garnet continues until the section is done. Grabbing more locking gel, Garnet removes the clip from the upper right half and continues the same process as the left half. And again for the bottom section.

It's not long before Garnet finishes. Grabbing the locking gel, Garnet screws the lid back on before placing it back on the table.

“Okay, you're done.” Garnet begins cleaning up; collecting the clips and collecting any shedding hair.

Bismuth doesn't get up, but instead gets to her knees and turns to face Garnet, placing her hands on Garnet's thighs.

“Thanks again Garnet.” Bismuth starts to run her hands up and down Garnet's thighs.

“It's no problem.” Garnet tries to ignore Bismuth's hands and the tingling in her stomach that's dropping lower and lower.

“I really want to thank you.” Bismuth's hands slip up Garnet's thighs until the thumbs of them brush her clothes covered slit.

Garnet's legs involuntarily squeeze Bismuth's sides before Garnet could stop them. “It's fine Bis. You don't have to.”

“But I want to.” Bismuth's hands slide up Garnet's hips and under her shirt.

Bismuth's hands hesitate as she glances at Garnet to gauge her response. To her surprise, Garnet was chewing on her bottom lip.

Bismuth holds Garnet's gaze (or attempts too as Garnet has her famous shades on) as her hands continue up Garnet's shirt.

As Bismuth's hands come in contact with Garnet's bra, Bismuth slips her thumbs and index fingers underneath.

Garnet's breath hitches as Bismuth's fingers brush over her nipples. “Will you let me?” Bismuth's husky voice sounds.

Garnet nods her head, not trusting her voice.

Bismuth frowns a little and removes her hands; her fingertips brushing against Garnet's nipple once more.

Garnet lets out a whimper. “Yes.”

Bismuth smiles and pulls away. “Not here though. Bedroom.” Bismuth stands and offers a hand to Garnet.

Garnet takes Bismuth's hand and allows her to lead her to her bedroom. Bismuth closes the door behind them.

Once in the room, Garnet sits on the edge of the bed with Bismuth standing in between her legs.

Bismuth cups Garnet's face and leans down to kiss her, their tongues battling for dominance.

Bismuth positions Garnet on the bed similar to how she was on the couch, except with pillows behind her for comfortability.

Bismuth's hand reaches under Garnet's shirt and unhooks Garnet's bra before pushing both over Garnet's head.

Garnet helps in getting her shirt and bra off as Bismuth's hands travel down her body and to her pants.

Making quick work of Garnet's zipper and button, Bismuth pulls at Garnet's pants down to her ankles; the latter lifting her hips to help.

Garnet places her shirt and bra on the bed next to her as she feels Bismuth's eyes roam over her.

“You're beautiful,” Bismuth says as her hands cup Garnet’s cheek before pulling her in for a kiss.

Bismuth's tongue licked Garnet's bottom lip asking for permission which the latter gave.

As the kiss deepens, one of Bismuth's hands makes their descent down Garnet's body and to heat pooling between her legs. While the other made it's way to one of Garnet's breast, kneading it.

Slipping her fingers through Garnet's pubic hair and ghosting over Garnet's clit, Bismuth slides a finger up and down Garnet's slit before slipping a finger in.

Garnet moans at the intrusion and Bismuth swallows it before separating their lips and traveling hers down Garnet's throat.

Bismuth's mouth pauses at the junction between Garnet's neck and shoulder; sucking on it. At the same time, Bismuth enters another finger in Garnet and speeds up.

Garnet moans and thrust her hips into Bismuth's hand. “Mmmn, please,” Garnet moans as she feels the knot tightening.

Bismuth smiles into Garnet's skin before nipping at it with her teeth and removing her fingers from Garnet's vagina.

Garnet bites back a whine before she tries and catch her breath.

Bismuth starts to kiss her way down Garnet's body. Taking a moment to suck and nibble on one of Garnet's nipples before continuing down Garnet's stomach to Garnet's patch of black curly pubic hair.

Grabbing the waistband of Garnet's pants and panties, Bismuth pulls them the rest of the ways down her legs and off.

Dropping to sit on her calves, Bismuth wraps her arms around Garnet's thighs before pulling her closer so that her vagina is level with her face.

Bismuth glances up at Garnet, who is looking down at her before she uses her tongue to lick Garnet's slit.

“Mmmn,” Garnet moans and her hand grab onto Bismuth's on her thighs.

Bismuth moans into Garnet as she uses to fingers to enter Garnet. Bismuth increases her speed as she uses her tongue to lick, suck and nibble on Garnet's clit.

Garnet arches her back and grabs her breasts; pinching and twisting her nipples.

Bismuth looks up at Garnet and moans. Her own member throbbing. Sucking one last time on Garnet's clit, Bismuth's tongue joined her fingers inside Garnet.

“Mmmn fuck,” Garnet says as she grabs fistfuls of Bismuth's dreads, pushing her head closer. 

Bismuth quickes her speed before she uses her fingers in a come hither motion.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Garnet chants, her grip tightening on Bismuth's hair as she climaxes.

As Garnet comes down, she relaxes her grip on Bismuth's head. Bismuth pulls away and licks her lips.

“Damn Garn., was you trying to pull out my hair?” Bismuth jokes.

Garnet blushes unable to control her sensitive body.

Bismuth climbs up Garnet, peppering her body with kisses. “You cool?” Bismuth asks inches away from Garnet's lips.

Garnet glances at Bismuth's lips. “Yeah.” Garnet says before capturing Bismuth's lips with her own.

As Garnet deepens the kiss, she feels Bismuth's member hard against her leg.

Using one hand, Garnet slips her hand in between her and Bismuth to stroke her.

Bismuth moans into the kiss and bucks her hips into Garnet's hand.

“Pants,” Garnet says as she breaks off the kiss.

Bismuth nods her head and makes quick work of getting her pants off.

Garnet watches as Bismuth gets on the bed and lays down on it.

Garnet slides her hands up Bismuth's muscular thighs and toward Bismuth's member; feeling the muscles jump beneath her fingers.

Garnet wraps one hand around Bismuth's member and uses a thumb to ghost over the tip of it, causing Bismuth to thrust her hips up.

Garnet leans down and places a kiss on the tip of Bismuth's dick and as she looks up, she notices something interesting on Bismuth's wall, just above her head.

“Bis., what's that?” Garnet's eyes travel to the 2 inch railing nailed above Bismuth's head.

Bismuth glances up and smiles cheekily at Garnet. “Oh that. It's just in case someone needs a little helping riding.”

“Hmm,” Garnet lets out but continues staring at Bismuth.

“I'll show you. All you got to do is sit.” Bismuth points to her lap and Garnet climbs up.

Gripping Bismuth's dick, Garnet lines it up with her vagina before sinking down.

Garnet moans as Bismuth's hand hold on to her waist.

“See now.” Bismuth's hands travel up Garnet's sides until they reach her hands. Grabbing Garnet's hands, Bismuth places them on the railing above her head. “It's just in case one needs help.” Bismuth thrust her hips up and into Garnet, causing the latter to gasp.

Bismuth brings her hands back to Garnet's waist as she begins slamming into Garnet. Leaning forward, Bismuth catches one if Garnet's nipples in her mouth; sucking it.

“Come on Garn., bounce.” Bismuth smacks Garnet's ass as she quickens her thrusts.

“Fuck Bis.,” Garnet says tightening her grip on the railing as moves her hips to meet with Bismuth's.

“That's it. Come on.” Bismuth wraps her arms around Garnet's waist, just above Garnet's ass and gives short but powerful thrusts.

Garnet loses her grip as Bismuth's speed increases and wraps her arms around Bismuth's neck; her breasts pressed against Bismuth's still cloth covered ones.

“Oh shit, shit, shit,” Garnet calls into Bismuth's neck as she climaxes.

“Fuck,” Bismuth mumbles against Garnet's hair as she feels Garnet's vaginal walls close around her penis, taking her over the edge.

Garnet moans a little as she feels Bismuth pulse in her one more time before going soft.

Slowly, Bismuth removed herself from Garnet but allowed her to stay on top of her.

“Good?” Bismuth's strokes Garnet's back.

Garnet breathes into Bismuth's neck before speaking. “Yeah, can I take a shower?”

“Yeah. Towels and rags are in the top drawer.”

Garnet takes a moment before sliding off of her Bismuth. Her legs a little wobbly as she makes her way to the dresser. She can feel their juices trying to slide down her legs.

Garnet grabs the towel and wraps it around her before reaching for the door. As she opens Bismuth's bedroom door, she notices the door to the apartment is open and several boxes are keeping it open.

“I think your roommate is here,” Garnet calls back to Bismuth before she let's the door close behind her as she heads across the living room to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

 

As Garnet steps out the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel, she freezes as she and Bismuth's new roommate lock eyes.

 _Shit ._ Garnet thinks to herself as she and Jasper lock eyes.

Jasper stares as Garnet, her eyes roaming all over her body.

"Hey, I'm Bismuth." Bismuth exits her room and introduces herself to Jasper.

"Jasper." Jasper lowers the box in her arm to the ground before shaking Bismuth's hand.

"Oh, and that lovely lady there, that's Garnet." Bismuth smiles as she nods her head towards Garnet who is trying to sneak her way into Bismuth's room.

"Hey." Garnet nods towards Jasper. "I'm going to change and get going."

Bismuth nods her head as she allows Garnet to enter her room.

"Need any help?" Bismuth questions Jasper.  
"Sure. I think I have two more boxes out in the hall."

Bismuth smiles. "Gotcha." Bismuth exits the dorm room to grab one of the two boxes left out in the hall.

Jasper passes Bismuth as she exits to grab the last box. As she returns to the living room, Jasper kicks the boxes holding the door open further inside the room.

"Thanks," Jasper says as she carries one of the boxes into her new room.

"No problem." Bismuth follows Jasper into her room and places the box down.

"Bis.," Garnet calls from the living room.

"Yeah Garn.?" Bismuth exits Jasper's room, followed by the latter.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later." Garnet leans in hug Bismuth.

"Thanks for retwisting my hair." Bismuth wraps Garnet in a tight embrace.

Garnet pulls back to place a kiss on Bismuth's cheek. "No problem. Nice to meet you Jasper." Garnet waves as she quickly exits the dorm room.

 

 


End file.
